


A Special Night

by JaiMesRaisons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, I dont know..., KakaObi, M/M, ObiKaka, One Shot, PowerBottom!Kakashi, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Obito, Uchiha Obito Lives, bottom!Kakashi, but not really?, but theres not really any top or bottom?, post 4th war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMesRaisons/pseuds/JaiMesRaisons
Summary: It's already been one year since Obito and Kakashi are together and tonight is their anniversary. Kakashi plans to celebrate it accordingly... In bed, of course.  (English version.)





	A Special Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une soirée spéciale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270461) by [JaiMesRaisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMesRaisons/pseuds/JaiMesRaisons). 



> This is the english version of my french fic 'Une soirée spéciale' because I kinda felt bad for those who wanted to read it but couldn't, since it was in french, so I translated it. The story is silly and not very serious... It's really just fluff and smut in an alternate happier universe...  
> I crave violence but I can't write it it's so sad. T_T  
> Anyway, enjoy! ^^

It's only been 3 years that he is the Hokage, and Kakashi is already so done with this job. It's not like there's nothing else to do all day than paperworks, if only Naruto wasn't so dumb, Kakashi would have gave him the hat long ago. But no, the blond had the IQ equivalence of a pigeon when it comes to papers and politics, he's taking an eternity to learn how to manage a village, it's so long! But Kakashi will survive, at least, as long as he can manage to get some free time to spend with his boyfriend.

Yes, after so long, Hatake Kakashi finaly found the love of his life, which is no other than Uchiha Obito. against all expectations, Obito survived the 4th war and Kaguya, which is extremely surprising considering the amount of damages his body endured. After that, Obito was put under constant watch during his recovery at the hospital. Everyone expected him to succomb, but being the cockroach he is, the Uchiha survived and after only two months he was back on his feet. However, the victory was still far from being won for Kakashi. The fights and debates to give Obito the permission to live, and remain under Kakashi's watch, was long and hard. Heck, even Obito didn't want to live! But in the end, Kakashi won, and the two eventually discovered a mutual attraction, shared feelings, and for the first time since his dad's death, Kakashi is happy.

Today is their anniversary, it has now been a year since they shared their first kiss and Kakashi made sure to finish all his paperwork sooner to celebrate. He has a plan in mind, he would like to try something and prepared everything to make sure Obito agrees. Tonight, Kakashi wants to be the bottom... In bed of course. It might seem strange considering their statue, but Obito is a bit controling in bed, he always make sure to be in control of the situation and always end up bottoming... Not that it bother Kakashi, but it's still a bit strange. 

At first, Kakashi supposed that Obito liked to have it up the ass, he never said that out loud though... It would have sounded degrading for the Uchiha... But in reality, there was an entirely different reason and Kakashi discovered it by pure luck. The two men had just came down from one of their hot sex session and Kakashi felt a bit naughty, he decided to pinch Obito's right thigh. The Uchiha didn't react at all, so Kakashi did it again, further up his thigh this time, then further up again, and more and... Still nothing. Obito didn't react, he felt nothing, and Kakashi understood everything. Obito never talked about it, so Kakashi never brought it up, fearing it might be a sensible subject. But now, the silver haired man is curious, he's had enough of making up approximations, he wants to know how it feels, he wants to makes sure Obito is enjoying it just as much as he is. So, on his way back home, Kakashi took another way to go buy a little something at the sex shop.

The dinner went normaly, and as usual, Obito fussed and whined about multiple things while Kakashi settled to simply nod and hum in approval while watching his boyfriend as if he was watching an interresting tv show. Even with his grumpy personality and the half of his face covered in horrible scars, Obito is very handsome, Kakashi can't help but admire his appearence. A couple of drink of Sake later, the two men shared some kisses, moved to the bedroom and undressed. It's now or never, Kakashi took out the lube, then the box containing the special object he bought earlier.

"What's this?" Obito asks as soon as he sees the box. "Don't tell me it's... What I think it is?" He doesn't look very content and he has yet to see the thing.  
"Hey, what's this negative look on your face? Look, I bought it today." Kakashi replies and takes out the vibrator from the box. "You'll love it~." And then, he flashes him his best charming smile, but Obito still grimaces.

"What do you mean Im going to love it? How would a stupid dildo-" "-Vibrator." Kakashi cuts it to correct him, Obito frowns. "How would a stupid vibrator be better than yours? It's hard, cold and it looks like an alien penis!"

"But Obito~! I feel like doing something different tonight..." Kakashi mumbles, brushing the phallic object along Obito's leg. 

"But... And you? What are you going to do? Are you going to watch my but like a fucking perv without even enjoying it and cumming? It's not nice!" Obito doesn't understand, Obito doesn't care about this thing that seem completely useless.

"No, Im going to.. Ride you." "What? Hahaha! Im not a horse you idiot!" Obito cuts in with a laugh. "No Obito! You're so slow sometimes! What I mean is I want to be at your place and bottom for once, or if you prefer, I want to shove you cock up my ass." Well, that's it, if there was a sensual mood before, Kakashi just destroyed it with this ugly explanation. But then, judging by the face Obito is making now, as if he had just realised something horrible, he seems to have understood.

"Kakashi.. H-how long has it been since you wanted to... I didn't know you... I never thought.." "It's alright, Obito." Kakashi kisses his cheek. "I've began to be curious only recently, don't worry." With a hand on his chest, Kakashi pushed Obito on his back, then lower his hand slowly to caress the hypertrophic scar on his lover's right thigh. "Shall we begin now?" Kakashi smirks while speading his lover's legs apart.

Obito nods and sighs, his face now reddened by shyness and desires. It's looking to be an interresting experience.

Taking the lube bottle, Kakashi lubricated two of his fingers, then slowly carressed Obito's entrance before sliding one inside. The preparation should not take too long, Obito is already lose and fairly used to it. After a couple of seconds, Kakashi inserted a second finger and began doing scisoring movements while thrusting in and out carefully. Obito bit his lower lip and let out small sexy moans, making Kakashi all the more aroused.

After a moment, Kakashi judge it correct to skip to the next step, so he retrieved his fingers, took the toy and slid it inside Obito slowly and gently. It may be smaller than his own dick, Kakashi still makes sure to not rush anything and hurt his lover. Once the thing completely inserted, Kakashi began preparing himself as well. Now on all four between Obito's legs, the silver haired man began fingering himself, repeating the same steps he did for Obito, however with a bit more difficulties. 

"Kakashi?" Obito began, but paused to swallow a lump of nervosity in his throat. "Do you.. Do you n-need help?" He's nervous, obviously, and he's not sure if he should do something. It's not a position he's used to and he is honestly scared to mess things up if he attempts anything. Plus, he's got that thing in his ass constraining him from even sitting up... Was it intended? Did Kakashi planned everything so he could go on his own pace? Probably.. But then, Obito can't really blame him, he would have done the same thing.

Kakashi didn't even answer his question. Instead, he let out a growl and brought his free hand to Obito's erection to stroke it. Obito would have prefered him to move the toy, because an object placed in this particular place without moving, well, it feels weird... Naturaly... Now isn't the time to complain though.

Minutes went by and Obito had since then closed his eyes in a attempt of forgeting that uncomfortable feeling of need to poo the unmoving toy was giving him. Not really sexy... But suddenly, finally, Kakashi moved. He straddled Obito's hips, making sure the Uchiha's cock hovered near his hole, and smirked. Eyes now open, Obito hesitantly touched Kakashi's thighs, it feels weird to have the positions reversed. "Are you ready? Because I am." Then, without waiting for an answer, the Hatake confidently lubed his lover's cock before pushing the tip on his entrance, slowly inserting it with a gasp. 

His first reaction to the intrusion was to tense, and he had to stop to breath a little before continuing his descent. It hurts a little, but Kakashi supposed it might be normal, he indeed recalls Obito saying it a few times, but that the pain usually recedes after a couple of minutes. He still had to stop a few times to relax himself, he'll have to thank Obito for his patience later on, the poor guy looks like he's going to fall asleep...

When Kakashi finally succeeds to fully insert Obito's cock inside of him, he offers him a proud smile, as if he just completed a feat. Obito smiled back, his hands now stroking his lover's hips tenderly. The feeling of Obito's cock inside of him is strange, it's hot, hard and soft at the same time. Plus, it stretches his walls in a rather uncomfortable way. And Obito isn't that big, he's even smaller than Kakashi, so now the Hatake really wonder how the Uchiha did to impale himself so fast on his cock on their first time... He'll ask him later, now, time to move things a bit.

There's a switch on the toy, and Kakashi flicked it on. The toy suddenly began vibrating, making Obito jump in surprise. He clearly wasn't expecting it. This done, Kakashi began slowly lifting himself from Obito's member until only the tip was inside, then sat back, making it slide inside again. He repeated the same thing again and again, slowly building a pace and testing the angles. Small moans began leaving his lips the moment Obito decided to help him a bit, thrusting his hips up and down. Then, Kakashi tightened around him and as surprising as this might be, Obito felt it, and a knowing smirk stretched his lips. Found it. This sudden intense pleasure took the breath out of Kakashi's lungs, he didn't know it could feel this good! 

"Aah, yes! Right there, Obito! Oh!" Kakashi moans and accelerates the pace, his own cock bouncing and leeking precum all over Obito's abs, who was doing his best to keep up with the pace while keeping the good angle to hit Kakashi's prostate correctly.

This position is now definitly more interresting than Obito had anticipated, the view is good. He can admire his lover's perfect sexy body, with all these muscles stretching and clenching under pale skin pulled tight, all Obito needs to blush and moan more. Plus, the toy vibrating right against his prostate feels really good, he's getting closer. To make sure Kakashi reachs it in time, Obito accelerates the pace even more, driving his cock deeper and faster inside Kakashi's hot walls.  
How fascinating it is to see his own dick plunge in his lover like this, instead of the reverse scenario, and Kakashi's sexy moans, Obito is already feeling his balls tighten in preparation for his orgasm. "Kakashi, Aah! Im not going to.. Last much longer..! Ngh.. Hurry up!" 

And then, just like that, Kakashi impaled himself completely on Obito's cock in a final thrust and reached his blissful orgasm. "Fuck! Oh!" His walls tightened and his cock pulsed, shooting multiple streams of cum over Obito's chest. It feels so intense, much more electrifying than any other orgasm he's had in his life. Not so long after, He felt the hot sticky evidence of Obito's orgasm shoot in his inside. 

Once done, Kakashi sighed in relief and let himself fall limp on top of Obito, feeling oddly more tired than usual after a round of sex. However, Obito moaned rather loudly and wiggled under Kakashi until he just shoved him aside to quicly reach between his own legs and pull out the vibrator, which was giving him a bit too much sensation right after an orgasm. With a sigh, he turned it off and settled it on the side. 

"So... Did you like it?" Obito asked while cuddling Kakashi's side, who was still recovering. 

"It was...." "Intense?" He helped Kaskashi find the word. 

"Yes... Maybe a bit.. Too much." Kakashi admited and Obito let out a laugh, kissing him passionately. "Good, good, Bakakashi. I like your dick more than the dildo." "The vibrator." Kakashi corrects him again. "Aw shut up! I'll call it as I please!" And on this, the two lovers continued the night with a lot of cuddles and kisses. If there is a round two, it will be later.


End file.
